The Yellow Sun
by Storygurl16
Summary: The cute adorable story on how Austin and Ally's friendship began. (I know the summary sucks, but please read it.) Auslly! One-shot! :)


**Hello, everyone! I have another one-shot for you beautiful people! I decided not to make you wait for this one! Isn't that great!? Well, anyway, read it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It's a nice and happy day in Mrs. Marshall's kindergarten class, as usual. The children are about to come in from recess. Mrs. Marshall walks outside and rings a little bell she has in her hand.

"It's time to come inside, kids. It's arts and crafts time!" she yells.

"Yay!" all the kids scream at once, running into the classroom. One particular child doesn't hear her and continues to swing on the swings.

"Austin, sweetie, are you coming!?" Mrs. Marshall shouts. Austin whips his head up at the sound of his name. Mrs. Marshall smiles at him and motions for him to come inside. The five year old smiles back and jumps off the swing. He runs as fast as his little legs will take him, into the classroom.

Everyone is already at their group tables, waiting for Mrs. Marshall to give them directions. Austin runs over to his table and sits down.

"Okay, so today we are going to paint pictures!" Mrs. Marshall says happily. She then goes on to tell the rules, and then passes out paint, brushes, and paper to all the kids.

"I'm gonna paint a pwetty flower," a little girl at Austin's table says. Austin just smiles and then grabs a brush, and dips it in yellow paint.

"What are you gonna paint?" a boy sitting next to him asks.

"I'm gonna paint Mista Sun!" he shouts, and then goes back to painting.

Suddenly, there's a big crashing sound and sobbing noises. Austin turns around and sees the pretty girl with brown hair crying.

"My picture is ruined!" she shouts, and cries harder. Mrs. Marshall comes over and tries to calm her down.

"It's okay, Ally. you can make a new sun," Mrs. Marshall says softly. Austin looks down at his, now finished, sun. He smiles, picks it up, and walks over to the pretty girl with brown hair.

"You can have my sun," he says, while holding the picture out to her and looking down shyly. The girl smiles and takes the picture. Mrs. Marshall stands aside and watches them, smiling widely.

"Thank you. You're really nice," she says to him, and sniffles. Austin looks back up at her and smiles.

"What's you're name?" the girl asks, wiping some tears from her eyes and sniffling again.

"Austin," Austin says quietly.

"That's cool. My name is Ally." Austin just smiles and looks back down.

"We can be best friends. Do you wanna?" The boy's cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he looks back up at her and nods. Ally smiles and wraps her tiny arms around him tightly. His cheeks turn completely red, and he hugs her back.

_**11 years later...**_

"Okay, Austin, I need you to focus. We have to look through all the boxes in the practice room closet, so I can find that necklace," Sixteen year old Ally tells her boyfriend sternly.

"Why do we have to, Als?" Austin whines to his girlfriend.

"Because I said so. Now stop whining, and come on!" Ally exclaims, pulling Austin up to the practice room. When they get there, Austin plops down on the couch, while Ally opens up the door to the closet.

"Alright, now help me search," Ally says. Austin gets up from the couch and walks over to the closet. As he looks in, his jaw drops.

"All these boxes? But there's like a thousand! Come on, Ally, you can't be serious," he exclaims. Ally rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's complaining.

"Yes, all these boxes! Now start searching!" she shouts, shoving him into the closet. Austin groans, but starts looking through boxes anyways. They search all the boxes for hours, until there are only two boxes left.

"Okay you take that one and I'll take this one," Ally says, pointing to each box.

"I don't see why you can't just take both the boxes," Austin mumbles to himself. Ally glares at him.

"What was that?" she asks in an angry tone, crossing her arms over her chest. Austin eyes go wide.

"Nothing!" he says quickly.

"That's what I thought," she says, and uncrosses her arms. Austin walks over to his box and tears it open. He starts digging through it, when he finds something that catches his eye. He pulls it out and smiles when he realizes what it is. A painting of a yellow sun.

"You kept this?" Austin asks Ally, who's still digging around in her box. She turns around and looks at what he has in his hands.

"Well, of course. That's what started our friendship. Why wouldn't I keep it?" she says, smiling. Austin smiles back at her, remembering that day.

* * *

**Well, I hope it was beautiful! Pretty, pretty, pretty please with whip cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top, review! I love, love, love getting on FanFiction and seeing that I have a new review on one of my stories. It brightens my day! So, I just ask you to please tell me what you think of it, but just don't post any reviews that would offend me. Constructive criticism to make my writing better is fine, but don't post offensive or mean reviews. Thanks everyone! See ya! :D**


End file.
